<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Jackal And The Cobra by AishiCc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192479">The Jackal And The Cobra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc'>AishiCc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jono from the game, M/M, Male Slash, Medjai - Freeform, Past AU, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Slash, Yaoi, puppyshipping - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Past set PuppyShipping fic with Medjai Jounouchi and Priest Seto going from rivals to friends to lovers. Not sure if this counts as a enemy to friend to lovers like it would if it was present set.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem &amp; Priest Seto, Jouno/Priest Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Jackal And The Cobra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any way this fic is set in the past, always a good idea, using one of the more common fan created accepted pasts. The site that tells me all about the past has yet to mention anyone from the past beside the Yami, Kaiba, Ishizu, Shadi, and some of the monsters. Most fans accept it when the gumi is kept near Yami, Atem, as Medjai, slaves, what have you. I am one of those people. The title is taken from a game, similar to chess I guess, called The Jackal and the Hound, black and white pieces topped with the appropriate head. Enjoy.</p><p>Jounouchi's name is Jono since apparently there is a game with him going by that name and I have seen plenty of fans accepting that as his Past Life name, seems no 'official' one is listed. Seto going by Seth is an accepted Fancanon making it easier to keep past and present Seth separate without having to use Priest or Kaiba all the time, I also like the name. Honda stayed the same since the Gumi seems to have no official names and the Fandom may have agreed names for like every Ship you can think of but not really a list of Fancanon names, go figure.</p><p><b>WarNingS</b>: OOC, AU/AP, Set in the past, Japanese Names Mostly Far Those Without A Canon Past Name, Yaoi</p><p><b>Aishi</b> <b>Say</b></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"The past is never over the future never begins." </b>
  </em>
</p><p>Does this just scream Yu- Gi-Oh! Or what?</p><p>
  <b>HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark</b>
</p><p>Jono sighed as he watched the Medjai trainees train with spear and sword, white and tan clothing shifting and flapping with practiced movements. "Jono what are you doing?" Honda asked walking up to him.</p><p>"Just watching Honda," Jono answered not turning to look at him.</p><p>Honda shook his head at him, "Shouldn't you be training to?"</p><p>"For what? Former street rats don't get to play Medjai," Jono muttered unhappily.</p><p>Honda shook his head again, "Atem said he'd have a look at you besides you've been behaving yourself."</p><p>"Yeah I've been a good little stray," Jono muttered glancing up at his friend, "I'm not you I can't change as easily."</p><p>"You were born for this job. Fighting and protecting it's in your blood," Honda reminded his blond friend.</p><p>"That's because I'm a mutt," Jono pouted with a frown.</p><p>"You are not," Honda protested they had been through this more then once.</p><p>"Please I'm a pale little stray," Jono snorted at him.</p><p>"Jono that doesn’t matter,” Honda assured his friend. “Atem is not like some of the nobles he will not judge you because you are not a full blooded child of Egypt."</p><p>"Yeah but the nobles will," Jono reminded his friend refusing to look on the bright side.</p><p>"He doesn't let them boss him around," Honda countered rubbing his temples.</p><p>"Nice to know," Jono glanced up and stared at a tall youth clad in blue, white, and gold. ‘<em>Beautiful</em>.’ "Honda who is that?"</p><p>Honda followed his friend’s gesture, "That is one of the six priests. His name is Seth."</p><p>Jono thought that over for a moment, "Seth huh?"</p><p>"Yes, he is very powerful," Honda answered with a nod.</p><p>Jono could have guessed that from the way the other carried himself, "Is he a noble?"</p><p>Honda shrugged, "I'm not sure but he's as arrogant as any of them."</p><p>"Why is he here?" Jono asked fascinated by this priest named Seth he wanted to know more.</p><p>"Maybe Atem asked him to do him a favor how should I know?" Honda asked he did not rank high enough to know the priests every move. Jono watched Seth converse with the Medjai's training master looking up when a familiar from stepped into the sun. Honda caught the gesture and fallowed the priest gaze. ‘<em>Atem</em>!’ "Look alive buddy the two of the most powerful people alive are coming this way."</p><p>"Hello Honda," Atem greeted the taller youth with a friendly smile.</p><p>Honda placed his fist over his heart bowing slightly, "My Pharaoh."</p><p>"Honda you do not have to do that it is only Seth and I," Atem reminded his tall friend looking a little embarrassed.</p><p>"It is drilled into his brain Atem he cannot help it," Seth reminded him tone making it impossible to tell if the joke was meant to be mean or to simply amuse.</p><p>Atem smiled, "I really should do something about that. Is this your friend?"</p><p>"This is Jono," Honda answered gesturing at his friend as an answer.</p><p>Jono fell to his hands and knees afraid to do otherwise. Atem and Seth shared a look before the Pharaoh spoke. "Umm...you can get up now. You really do not have to do that. Seth?" Atem asked turning to his friend for help.</p><p>"On your feet Mutt!" Seth snapped crossing his arms getting Jono to jump to his feet.</p><p>"You did not have to scare him so Seth," Atem chided not really surprised.</p><p>Seth nodded slightly at the Pharaoh, "Forgive me force of habit."</p><p>"Jono breathe huh?" Honda hissed in his ear.</p><p>"Is he all right?" Atem asked concerned he had not wanted him so frightened he could not speak.</p><p>"Oh he's fine he's just awestruck. Jono?" Honda shook him slightly.</p><p>"Sorry," Jono murmured looking down.</p><p>"That is quite all right Honda has told me much of you," Atem assured him voice gentle and understanding. He was used to people acting nervous around only him having Seth beside him must be very intimidating, even though the priest looked curious not treating at the moment.</p><p>"I see," was all Jono could think to say.</p><p>"I think you would fit in nicely here. What do you think Seth?" Atem asked, he valued Seth’s opinion above all others.</p><p>Jono felt dark blue eyes studying him as long tan fingers curled around their owner's chin. "Hmm...he looks sturdy enough." Seth answered as if he was talking about some animal. Jono fidgeted light tan robe matching the surrounding sand. "What a timid little puppy."</p><p>"Seth be nice," Atem chided sometimes Seth’s indifference to other’s feelings worried him.</p><p>"I am not a puppy," Jono growled golden eyes meeting blue ones blinking when their owner smiled.</p><p>"He is spirited at least,” Seth commented with a smirk. “<em>If</em> the Puppy survives a day with the trainers I say keep him."</p><p>Jono growled<em>. ‘Arrogant is</em> <em>putting it lightly. I'll show</em> <em>him</em>.’</p><p>"Jono would you care to try out tomorrow? It would be unfair to start you now." Atem asked ignoring Seth’s remark. Seth had a habit of testing those around him and Atem had only so much luck breaking him of it.</p><p>"If it pleases you my Pharaoh," Jono answered copying Honda's bow.</p><p>"No,” Atem corrected getting golden eyes to blink, “I was asking if it pleases you. You are free to start whenever you wish, please do not agree simply because I suggested it?"</p><p>Jono blinked. ‘<em>I can say no!</em>’</p><p>Seth sighed shaking his head gold flashing, "Atem you are wasting your breath. People are trained since birth to do as their Pharaoh commands without question."</p><p>Atem frowned at Seth he did have a point as usual, "As you know Seth I prefer that people do not, especially those I plan to spend much of my time with." Seth nodded a faint smile on his face. "So Jono what say you?"</p><p>Jono thought for a moment before specking up, "I will be honored to prove my worth tomorrow my Pharaoh."</p><p>Atem smiled, "I am glad to hear that. Walk with me?"</p><p>Jono blinked, "My Pharaoh?"</p><p>"I would like to talk more and you might as well look around. You are free decline I will not hold it against you," Atem assured Jono, he liked people around him that did not only see him as my Pharaoh.</p><p>Jono bit his lip looking the violet, white, gold clad Pharaoh over for a moment before turning to his sapphire attired companion. ‘<em>He may be an arrogant jerk but he is a beautiful one. I think I could stand his insults just so I could watch him for a little longer</em>.’ "If it pleases the Pharaoh then it pleases me," He caught Honda smile. <em>‘I</em> <em>did good then</em>.’</p><p>Atem smiled, "Please Atem it is just us? If it is all right Seth will be joining us?"</p><p>"That is fine Pha-Atem," Jono answered correcting himself this would take some getting used to.</p><p>"You will get use to soon I promise. Come," Atem smiled before turning violet short cape flaring.</p><p>"So where are you from?" Seth asked falling in beside him curious.</p><p>"Abydos," Jono answered blinking when the priest blinked.</p><p>"You were born in the city of Osiris?!" Seth asked not bothering to hide the surprise in his voice.</p><p>Jono winced a little, "Yes...is that bad?" ‘<em>Oh gods what did I do now?</em>’</p><p>"Not at all I was born there to," Atem answered smiling, "Mother loved Osiris and Isis."</p><p>"I just assumed you were born in..." Jono trailed off thankful he was not in trouble for something that had never been in his control.</p><p>"In the palace? Do not worry most people assume this. You did not have to scare him so Seth?" Atem half chided lightly smacking his friend's arm.</p><p>"Would you rob me of my fun Atem?" Seth asked smiling used to Atem’s chides.</p><p>Atem shook his head, "The young man is nervous enough he does not need to be terrorized by you as well."</p><p>Seth sighed softly in defeat, "As you wish Atem I can wait until his fate is decided." Jono swallowed catching Seth smile.</p><p>Atem nodded knowing that sigh well, "Thank you Seth. The gardens are out there you are free to spend as much time as you wish in them."</p><p>"Would I not...umm...be with you?" Jono asked confused. What good were personal guards if they were not close by?</p><p>Atem chuckled softly, "Do not worry my guards are given a lot of free time now that I have an Item, " He informed him taking the Puzzle in his hands.</p><p>"Then why have Medjai?" Jono asked if these Items were as deadly as they said who needed guards?</p><p>"Tradition and the fact I hate being lonely,” Atem answered the fact not everyone in the palace had one did not hurt either.</p><p>"Atem really?" Seth sighed crossing his arms.</p><p>"Well I do, besides I like Jono," Atem countered his friend’s protest.</p><p>Jono blinked for what felt like the hundredth time, "You...you do!?"</p><p>Atem smiled before nodding, "You are an honest man I can tell. Mana hello."</p><p>A happy looking dark skinned girl smiled as she stopped in front of the small group. "Atem...Mahado...needs to see you. Something about...umm...something?" Mana shrugged catching her breath, "He sent me to find you. Hello Seth."</p><p>"Mana," Seth greeted nodding slightly.</p><p>"Seth can you show him the throne room before taking him to the Medjai wing?" Atem asked if one of his priests needed him he should see why.</p><p>"Of course Atem," Seth answered he had nothing that needed attending to right now.</p><p>"Thank you. I will see you both tomorrow," Atem smiled before walking off with the bubbly girl.</p><p>Jono watched Seth shake his head, "That girl is just too happy," Seth muttered softly he liked her well enough but sometimes.</p><p>"Yeah but she seems sweet," Jono commented before he realized the words were out of his mouth.</p><p>Seth nodded, "She is. Come."</p><p>Jono fell in beside the priest again watching him as he moved, "So who's this Mahado guy?"</p><p>"He is the holder of the Sennen Ring," Seth answered simply.</p><p>"A ring huh? So he's a priest too?" Jono asked without thinking that he had to be to have a Sennen Item.</p><p>Seth nodded absently, "Yes," came his short reply.</p><p>Jono frowned slightly as he stopped walking, "Am I annoying you?"</p><p>Seth stopped, turning to face the pale male, "What?"</p><p>Jono looked down, "You just seemed distracted is that my fault?" ‘<em>What am I saying? Thoth help me?</em>’</p><p>"I was just thinking about how amusing it will be watching you try to play Medjai," Seth answered he had not been annoyed.</p><p>Jono growled, "Excuse me?"</p><p>"Nothing I was only thinking aloud," Seth commented dismissively.</p><p>"Do you insult everyone?" Jono demanded once again becoming fed up with the sapphire clad beauty.</p><p>Seth was quite for a moment, fingers curled around his chin before nodding, "Yes actually."</p><p>"Oh and here I thought I was special," Jono muttered.</p><p>Seth laughed, "You may just survive tomorrow. I shall pray for you."</p><p>Jono smirked at him, "Oh thanks <em>so</em> much...big help there."</p><p>"Seth who is this?" A woman asked walking up to them a gold necklace around her dark throat.</p><p>"Isis this is Jono a possible new Medjai," Seth answered nodding towards the other young man.</p><p>’<em>Nice headdress lady</em>.’ "Hello are you a priest too?" Jono asked, she seemed nice enough.</p><p>Isis smiled placing a hand on her item, "Yes, I can see through the mists of time."</p><p>"Really! How?" Jono asked curiosity getting the better of him.</p><p>"Why with my Item of course,” Isis answered as if that answered it all before turning to her fellow priest, “Seth have you seen Atem?"</p><p>"He is with Mahado," Seth informed her simply since that was all he knew.</p><p>"Ah...thank you. May the gods guide you Jono," Isis said with a smile before walking off.</p><p>"Thanks!” Jono called, “I never knew you priests had such amazing powers! What can you do? Kill people with a glare?"</p><p>Seth sneered, "Only when I am angered." Jono swallowed not sure if he was joking or not. "Come your friend must be worried about you."</p><p>
  <b>HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark</b>
</p><p>Jono sighed watching Seth walk off from his doorway, "Jono what are you looking at?" Honda asked curious.</p><p>"Just a serpent,” Jono answered not turning.</p><p>"Ah you mean Seth?" Honda asked smiling knowingly at his friend.</p><p>"Honda!" Jono squeaked turning.</p><p>"He is very beautiful but he is also very cold,” Honda cautioned. “Mahado is just serious but Seth is just cold, sometimes to his fellow priests. He can be short with Atem but usually they get along, the only ones he is always patient with are Mana and Mokuba."</p><p>"Who's Mokuba?" Jono asked sitting down on the cot across form Honda's, hands folded between his knees. Mana he had already meet and he could see why it would be hard to stay mad at her but the other M he had not heard of yet.</p><p>"His little brother," Honda answered with an absent smile Mokuba was a good kid.</p><p>"Brother?!" Jono asked surprised.</p><p>"Complete opposites, though Mokuba will be just as beautiful when he grows up. Atem just seems to draw those kind of people to him," Honda commented.</p><p>Jono sighed, "Well Seth seems to think I'm some joke."</p><p>"Then prove him wrong. He respects skill," Honda informed him.</p><p>Jono perked up a little, "You mean beat all the other guys asses?"</p><p>"That could work,” Honda admitted before frowning. “A word of advice my friend just like a serpent he could attack you at any moment."</p><p>Jono nodded, "Words I can handle Honda. How did you know?"</p><p>"The way you stared,” Honda answered. “With Atem it was awe and a little bit of fear but Seth it was awe and something like longing."</p><p>"He confuses me. One moment I enjoy his company the next I want to strangle him," Jono admitted frustrated.</p><p>Honda smiled he knew the feeling though not with Seth, "He has that effect on people. I overheard Mahado tell Isis he thinks Seth is overly defensive because of his childhood. He grew up always having to be alert just like us."</p><p>"Maybe that is why I'm drawn to him?" Jono suggested thinking out loud.</p><p>"That or the fact he is gorgeous and most likely unattainable to all but Atem," Honda teased.</p><p>"Oh shut up!" Jono muttered throwing a pillow at him. Honda laughed throwing it back at him before leaping at him his own pillow in hand.</p><p>
  <b>HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark</b>
</p><p>"Seth what are you looking at?" Mokuba asked his stargazing elder brother.</p><p>"Just the stars," Seth answered softly chin in his hands an absent smile on his lips.</p><p>Mokuba sat down on the bed beside his brother, "And the smile?"</p><p>"Atem's newest soon to be Medjai. He intrigues me," Seth admitted absently.</p><p>"Oh?" Mokuba asked lying down on his stomach as well, chin in his hands.</p><p>Seth sighed softly he had few answers for his younger brother, "I do not really know why."</p><p>"He sounds interesting," Mokuba commented wanting to know more.</p><p>Seth frowned, "He's an mannerless Mutt from Abydos."</p><p>"So what does that matter? Atem has collected quite a few strays," Mokuba rested his cheek on Seth's shoulder, "including us."</p><p>Seth sighed closing his eyes, "Must you always be right?"</p><p>Mokuba smiled, "I learned from you Seth. Can I meet this Mutt later?”</p><p>"If he survives the test then yes Moki you may meet the Mutt," Seth promised.</p><p>Mokuba smiled snuggling up against his brother, "Thank you Seth."</p><p>Seth smiled before kissing his younger bother’s soft night akin mane, "For you anything." <em>‘Help this Jono pass his test he seems…amusing.’</em></p><p>
  <b>HissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBarkHissBark </b>
</p><p><b>NOWHERE </b>is it written that either Jounouichi or Atem were born in Abydos. That is an illusion to Yami's God card, whose Japanese name is The Saint Dragon of Osiris, and it links the future two best friends together.</p><p>As for Mana her personally is taken from Fan Arts, Images, and the Dark Magician Girl if I am mistaken forgive me, Mahado's personally as well. Expect most, if not all, of the future gumi to show up somewhere. Feel free to give me suggestions in your reviews. I do like to give the fans what they want when I can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>